


One Piece PETs: Hot Topic

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While the rest of the SH crew is away, Luffy & Nami decide to spend some much needed time to themselves. Takes place pre-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Hot Topic

**One Piece PETs: "Hot Topic"**

 

(I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN THE TWO CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC! SAME GOES FOR THE AU OF PETs!!!)

 

 

The rest of the crew had left the Sunny to go out for a bit, giving Luffy and I plenty of time to ourselves. Luffy let out a yawn as he sat over the rail.

 

"Boring..." he muttered.

 

I agree. This is boring.

 

"Oi, Nami," Luffy called me.

 

"Hm?" I responded.

 

"Do you know any games we can play?" Luffy asked me.

 

A devious smile crept it's way unto my face.

 

"Well," I say. "there is one game we could play."

 

Luffy gave me that little confused look: the one where he tilts his head like a little puppy. It always made him look so innocent.

 

"What game do you have in mind, Nami?" he asked me.

 

I grabbed his hand and started to lead him away.

 

"Just follow me," I say.

 

"K." was all he said.

 

So I took him into the women's quarters, and once we were inside, I closed the door and locked it behind me.

 

"So what now?" he asked, clueless as ever. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

 

"This." I pulled him in for a kiss. I heard him yelp a bit in surprise, but then he started to moan in my mouth.

 

Music to my cat ears. The next thing I know, he started using his tongue. Damn, he's really good at this. I could feel my nips getting hard from the sensation. I felt so turned on, I started purr a little.

 

"You like that?" he whispered in my ear. He then placed his hands up my tank top and on my breasts. I gasped a bit.

 

"Oh, god, Luffy...you're making me so hot!" I said.

 

He smirked.

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

He began to massage my breasts, making me moan. Oh, god, I was getting so hot!

 

He then turned his attention to my already hard nipples, gently pulling and tweaking them a bit. I moaned a little louder than before.

 

"L...Luffy...!" I cried.

 

Next, he lifted up my shirt revealing my bare bosom and began to suckle on my right nip, while lightly tweaking my left one, making me cry out in ecstasy. I reached for his crotch, unzipped his fly, took out his large member, and began stroking it.

 

I heard him moan when I started to tease him, too.

 

This continued for a good five minutes. He came all over my midriff. I licked some of it off, then I told Luffy to sit on my bed. So he did, and that's when the fun really started.

 

I took out some oil, rubbed it on my boobs, and proceeded to give him a tit fuck. His moans were so cute.

 

"N...Nami...!" he almost cried out. I giggled.

 

"I...I feel like I might...!" he said.

 

I can't believe he was about to say that he was about ready to cum. It felt like I barely got started! And wouldn't you know it, he did cum! All over my face and breasts!

 

"Ah! Oh my god, I'm so sorry Nami!" he apologizes.

 

Aww. He can be a real sweetie when he wants to be.

 

"It's fine, Luffy. We just need to work on your stamina."

 

He gave me a sheepish smile that made him look so adorable.

 

I licked myself clean, took off my tank top, and placed it on the floor. Next, I sat on Luffy's lap and we got down to some real kissing.

 

*****About 10 or so minutes later*****

 

Luffy and I were both still making out, only in the nude, sweat dripping off of our bodies. It wasn't long until we parted to take a breather.

 

"That was great, Luffy." I panted.

 

He panted and said "Thanks..."

 

I smiled and said, "Since you've been behaving like a good boy,"

 

I got up, stood on my bed on all fours, turned my head to face Luffy, winked at him, and told him in a seductive voice: _"You get to be on top, Kapten~."_

 

I could've sworn I saw a small spark in his eyes before he just pretty much threw himself on top of me. Placing himself, as well as myself, in the G-Spot Jiggy position.

 

He thrusted his manhood so roughly into my womanhood, making me yowl out from the euphoria. This pleasure lasted for about an hour and oh, dear Ceiling Cat, it was driving me crazy!

 

 **"FUCK ME, LUFFY! FUCK ME HARDER!"** I screamed.

 

I heard him grunting as he kept thrusting inside me.

 

"You're getting tight...!" he tells me.

 

 **"JUST KEEP FUCKING ME!"** I screamed loudly than before.

 

All of a sudden, he placed me in the Side view position and continued to ram into my pussy.

 

I couldn't believe what I was feeling. It was exhilarating!

 

We continued this position for an hour until we switched over to the Dragon position. He made slow frictions, not as hard as before, but still enough to make me moan. My hips moved along with his. Luffy began to lick the back of my neck, causing me to squirm.

 

"Yes, Luffy...!" I told him. "I want you to wreck me!!"

 

"In due time, Nami." he whispered.

 

We continued this position for about an hour and fifteen minutes. Wanna know how I've been able to tell how long we've been screwing each other? I was looking at the clock! Anyhoo, after the Dragon position, we switched to the classic Doggy style. Luffy thrusted himself into me, hard.

 

 **"Harder...HARDER!"** I yelled.

 

He did just that. Hell, he was even going a whole lot faster, too. This made me yowl and scream so loudly, that I think the rest of the island that the Sunny was docked at heard me. Despite all that, I didn't give a rat's ass. Luffy continued to fuck me silly for a solid two hours and thirty minutes.

 

"Nami...I'm gonna cum...!" Luffy grunted.

 

**"ME TOO~! CUM INSIDE! CUM INSIDE ME!"**

 

And he did. _**A LOT**_.

 

I screamed, then collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

 

Luffy fell down next to me, also panting heavily. I got up on top of him and said: "You were wonderful, Luffy."

 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

 

I nodded. "Mm-hm."

 

He smiled at me.

 

"Thanks," he said.

 

I smiled back and say: "You're welcome."

 

He yawned really big, and it didn't really surprise me. Even Luffy would be tired after all that.

 

"You tired, _älskling?_ " I asked him.

 

He nodded.

 

"Wait, won't you become pregnant after all that sex?" he asked out of concern.

 

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the morning after pill."

 

"Oh...what's that?"

 

I sighed. He can be a real idiot from time to time, but I explained it to him anyways.

 

"It's a pill that women would take to prevent pregnancy the morning after unprotected sex."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah. We'll use condoms, next time."

 

"K."

 

I yawned, then rested my head on his chest. "Nami, you think we could try these positions next time, too?"

 

This made me frown and flatten my ears. "Not until you work on your stamina! You came way too quickly during that tit fuck I gave you!"

 

Luffy only laughed and kissed my forehead. He fell asleep afterwards. He even snored pretty noisily, however, I didn't mind it too much. I listened to his heart beating. Such a pleasant sound. Soon after, I drifted off to sleep, all while taking in the soothing sounds of Luffy's heart beats.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading _Hot Topic_.:)


End file.
